minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Broken Cube Society
SheaGamer. The username of my former favorite Minecraft player. I joined her Discord server, followed her Twitter, and subscribed to both of her YouTube channels, the first one being SheaGamer (for gaming), and the second being CaitlinLife (for vlogging). I was so attached, I even developed an... attraction... toward SheaGamer. I found her via the YT home page, seeing her video The Big Brawl • Minecraft w/ SheaGamer, at that time having 1.6M views. I was curious, so I looked her up on Wikitubia. Her real name is Jenna Shea, and she lives in Florida, just like me. After that, to boost my YouTube channel, Mysterious Michael, I got into a Discord call with her. We talked and found out we had a lot in common. Our favorite superhero is Batman, our favorite food is Salisbury steak, even our favorite song is the same: Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley. I joined her Minecraft server, Crazycraft, which featured other gamers I knew, including TheFutureMinecrafter, dylansvideos, and Miguelplays. dylansvideos said that he had an idea. He wanted me to join this group he has called the Broken Cube Society. I said that I'd pass, because the name was shady. And they left me alone forever, right? Nope. I kept getting this... same... Gmail. It was from someone called brokencubesoicety@gmail.com. They kept sending me the same Discord server link. The sixth time I received the email, I clicked the link. It said I was invited by BROKENCUBESOCIETY to join BROKENCUBESOCIETY. Hell naw. Soon, after cleaning out all the trash in my Gmail inbox, I found another email from privateusername@gmail.com. It read as follows: :Hello, Mr. Anderston. :The Broken Cube Society expects you to join the Discord server for a live call on 15 October 2019 at 10:00 AM ET. We know your name, age, and address, both where you live and your email address. We will personally make Minecraft a videogame hell for you if you do not join. :https://discord.gg/ERRORBADTITLE I joined the server for the 10 o'clock call on October 15. The server felt... wrong. Something was off. I noticed all the names of the users were BROKENCUBESOCIETY. There were sixteen of them, all with the same number: :BROKENCUBESOCIETY#1 When we began the call, one of the BCS accounts said, "Michael Anderston. We've been waiting for you." The voice sound deep and slow, like audio was slowed down in Windows Live Movie Maker, with a British accent. "What the hell do you even want from me?" I asked. "We know you very well, very closely, and very intensely. Whatever you do, whatever you say, we see and hear each and every bit. In the Society of the Broken Cube—the Broken Cube Society—we take as much information as possible, and we eliminate all subjects. We take Minecraft very seriously, as it is the game that began a revolution and an evolution. We hacked YouTube to get SheaGamer's videos on the home page. Following that, we collected your YouTube data to know if you viewed. After that, we made sure SheaGamer's Twitter worked. And finally, we set up a Discord server, and all the users other than you are bots." I was fired up. "YOU USED SHEAGAMER!" I yelled. "No," the British voice replied. "Caitlin Shea, or SheaGamer as you call her, was the brain behind this whole thing." "It was all part of the plan," said SheaGamer. "You are quite the catch." I left the call, closed my browser, and began playing Singleplayer Minecraft, trying to get over what happened. I was starting to feel like my life was empty. Then it hit me. I sent an email to Markus Persson, the original creator of the game. :Hey. :My name is Michael Anderston. I am a heavy fan of Minecraft. What do you know about the Broken Cube Society? :—Michael Anderston/Mysterious Michael :10/15/2019 I soon received a reply. :You know far too much. :—Markus "Notch" Persson I felt uncomfortable. My hands began to shake. I sent him a reply. :Too much? I have no idea what you mean, dude. :—Michael Anderston/Mysterious Michael :10/15/2019 Notch sent: :It's power at your fingertips. :—Markus "Notch" Persson Since then, I have not played Minecraft. Not because I refuse to, but because the game would not work. I had to uninstall. But I will never forget the Broken Cube Society. Category:X-Inbox Category:Entities Category:Illuminati Confirmed Category:Moderate Length Pastas